


SWAG2016: Kuroko no Basuke Monster Porn

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kuroko no Basuke monster porn drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine/Kagami/Kuroko: Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami are dragon shifters. Kuroko can handle them both.

Aomine and Kagami are tussling in the field just by their house as Kuroko walks outside and he pauses for a moment, frowning as he watches them. It's difficult, sometimes, to tell the difference between them play-fighting and actually fighting, and no matter how violent they might get with each other when they get under each other's skin, Kuroko can still make them stop if he needs to.

It takes a few seconds, and then Kuroko exhales in relief, glad that neither of them have their claws or teeth bared. Now that he doesn't need to worry about that, he takes the time to appreciate the sight of both his boyfriends in all their dragon forms. Kagami is a beautiful deep red with black markings and spines that go all the way down his back, to his tail. Aomine is a deep blue, sleek and pointed. They're both big and powerfully built, and even if juggling two dragon shifters can be difficult work sometimes, Kuroko wouldn't change it for anything. 

They live away from the city because there's more space here, fewer people to get frightened. Even if dragon shifters aren't entirely uncommon, Kuroko knows that Aomine and Kagami are a lot to deal with, especially when together. It's not too bad, though, because it means that they have the privacy for this, for Aomine and Kagami to tumble through the fields together, their limbs wrapped around each other, tails entwining and—

Oh, Kuroko realises, his face growing warm. His boyfriends aren't play-fighting at all. 

He walks closer, watching as Aomine and Kagami rub against each other, bright, flushed cocks peeking out from their sheaths. Kuroko swallows hard. He's walked in on Aomine and Kagami making out plenty of times in their human forms. He's fucked them both in dragon form together before too, but he's never seen them together like this. 

He goes unnoticed as he walks closer to them. Aomine has Kagami pinned on his back, grinding down against him, and their low, growled conversation becomes easier to understand when Kuroko's closer like this. 

"We'd pin him right between us and make him feel so fucking good, wouldn't we?" Aomine is murmuring, tail wrapping around Kagami's a little tighter, winding between the spines. His hips are moving steadily, his wings tucked against his sides. "He wouldn't even have to move because we'd give him all the friction he needs right between us."

"Yessss," Kagami hisses. His cock is entirely unsheathed, lying heavily against his belly, a leaking mess. Kuroko desperately wants to touch, and the urge only intensifies when he sees Aomine's cock slide all the way out of its sheath too. "We'd drag it out for him, though, wouldn't we? We'd go nice and slow until he's begging for it."

"Yeah," Aomine breathes. "Tetsu always sounds so damn pretty when he begs."

"Are you fantasising about me?" Kuroko speaks up, watching Aomine and Kagami jerk apart in surprise.

"Tetsu!" Aomine's eyes go wide. His voice is still husky with arousal. His voice is deep enough in human form but it gets even deeper when he's a dragon. Kuroko honestly doesn't know if he's equipped to deal with how good he sounds. "We were just—"

"—Fantasising about you, yeah," Kagami finishes, unashamed to admit it. 

"Well," Kuroko smiles. "Keep going, then." 

Both his boyfriends hesitate. Kuroko sighs, deciding that he might as well take the lead. 

"So you have me pinned between you—am I naked?" 

"Yeah," Kagami breathes, picking up the fantasy again. "You're naked, you're hard, pinned between us. The three of us are grinding against each other." 

"Oh?" Kuroko raises an eyebrow, his smile growing wider. 

"How about," Aomine speaks up, "instead of us talking about it, you get over here, Tetsu?"

Laughing softly, Kuroko pulls his shirt off, then his pants as he walks over to join his boyfriends. Aomine picks him up, placing him on Kagami's stomach. Kuroko spreads his legs, feeling Kagami's cock slide between them. He strokes the head of it with both hands, feeling Kagami rumble beneath him. 

"Yeah," Aomine grins. "Like that." 

Aomine slides his cock against Kagami's, against Kuroko's, and the three of them sigh in unison. Aomine steadies himself with his forelegs against Kagami's sides, rocking his hips slowly. Just as they'd been fantasising of earlier, they're going slowly, and it's _wonderful_ , but also a little frustrating, when Kuroko just wants to come. 

"Like I said," Aomine murmurs, nuzzling against Kuroko as he moves his hips, as slow as ever. "You sound so pretty when you beg, Tetsu. I want to hear it."

Kuroko says nothing, stroking the head of Kagami's cock with one hand, stroking the head of Aomine's with the other. He's covered in their precome, wet and sticky and loving it. He shudders with pleasure as Aomine licks over his entire body, his tongue rough without being painful. 

"Tetsuya," Kagami murmurs. "I want to hear you. Please." 

Laughing softly, Kuroko turns his face, pressing his cheek against Kagami's soft underbelly. "Are you begging for me to beg?" 

"I just want to hear you," Kagami says, perfectly honest. "I want to know you're enjoying this."

"I am," Kuroko assures him, assures them both. "I love the way this feels, I love the way your cocks feel against me, I love that you're enjoying the way you feel against each other, too. I loved watching you together before you noticed me. I love everything about this."

Aomine and Kagami both let out pleased rumbles in unison. Kuroko's breath hitches, and he arches against Kagami's stomach. 

"I'm going to—

"Yessss," both Aomine and Kagami hiss encouragingly. "Come on, come on." 

Kuroko's first to come, but he's followed shortly after by both his boyfriends, roaring softly and wrapping themselves around each other a little tighter, pinning Kuroko between them a little more. They stay that way, completely entwined, for a long moment, their chests rising and falling as they pant for breath. 

Aomine's the first to unfurl, nuzzling Kuroko, then Kagami. "Time for a swim in the lake, I think."

"Yeah," Kagami agrees, nudging Kuroko with his snout. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Mm," Kuroko agrees, happy not to move for a little longer, letting Kagami pick him up and place him on his back as he and Aomine walk to the other end of the field, to the small lake there. 

"I love you both," Kuroko murmurs, shutting his eyes and relaxing against Kagami's back, perfectly content.


	2. Murasakibara/Himuro: Tentacle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara is a tentacle monster.

As far as meet-cutes are concerned, Tatsuya honestly doesn't expect to meet his cute inside a chips bag, of all places.

Except, well. There Atsushi is, exceedingly large and exceedingly purple, and Tatsuya honestly isn't sure how he managed to get himself trapped in such a small bag of chips in the first place. Something about sneaking into the factory to eat chips and then getting caught in the machine.

He's soft to the touch when they're alone together, and incredibly bad at being a convincing human when they're out in public. He looks like someone tried to make a human without actually making any size comparisons to a real one; he's too tall, his limbs are too long, his hands too big, and his head of purple hair draws attention everywhere he goes.

Tatsuya's still incredibly fond of him. Atsushi sticks to him, like somewhat of a lost puppy and Tatsuya doesn't mind at all, taking him in, showing him around, teaching him how to act a little more convincingly human, one baby step at a time.

He isn't quite sure how he ended up _dating_ a giant tentacle monster, but he's honestly not complaining.

Not when they're shut in their bedroom together and Tatsuya's feet aren't even touching the floor because Atsushi has him in his long, smooth tentacles, a dark purple against Tatsuya's pale skin. One of his tentacles is stroking Himuro's cheek, slightly wet when it makes contact, but leaving his skin dry as it moves away. It's an odd but pleasant sensation and the same applies for the rest of Atsushi's tentacles too, across his stomach and around his back, his legs, his arms.

"You're so pretty, Atsushi," Tatsuya smiles, and it's the truth. Atsushi, in his natural form, is a large, translucent mass of tentacles that start from below Atsushi's shoulders. His upper body looks humanoid, but tinged the same purple as his tentacles.

" _You're_ pretty," Atsushi replies, pulling Tatsuya closer to kiss him.

The tentacles around Tatsuya's thighs tighten, spreading them apart a little. A thick tentacle slides its way up the front of Tatsuya's body, rubbing back and forth against his cock. He moans softly, and that only encourages Atsushi. He wraps smaller, thinner tentacles around Tatsuya's cock too, lightly tickling until they get a firm grip around him.

Atsushi doesn't neglect the rest of Tatsuya's body; he has tentacles sliding over the rest of Tatsuya's skin too, rubbing gently, teasing Tatsuya's nipples, running along the soles of Tatsuya's feet, pressing against his lips.

It's a little overwhelming, but Tatsuya likes it. He likes the way Atsushi doesn't give him time to overthink anything, just keeps giving and giving until Tatsuya simply goes with it.

"Can I…?" Atsushi asks, gently probing at Tatsuya's entrance. He waits for Tatsuya's nod before pushing it in and it's a strange sensation, not entirely firm but slowly stretching Tatsuya around him. He seeks out Tatsuya's prostate with ease, pressing against it and making him gasp sharply.

"You like that," Atsushi murmurs happily, then does it again. And again.

Tatsuya is a writhing mess in Atsushi's limbs, covered in sweat, panting and whimpering at the constant stimulation. Atsushi's smaller tentacles tickle over his skin, focusing on his nipples, the nape of his neck, and Tatsuya trembles even harder.

"Atsushi," he gasps softly, mouthing at the thick tentacle in front of him. "I'm—"

"Yeah," Atsushi encourages, one of his tentacles wrapping around Tatsuya's cock so tightly it's like a sleeve, pumping him, and that's enough to have Tatsuya coming with a loud moan, shaking apart as Atsushi continues pumping, milking him dry until there's nothing left to give. "Just like that. So beautiful."

Tatsuya is panting loudly, his chest rising and falling with it as Atsushi shifts into his human form. His long limbs are good for carrying Tatsuya to the bed, warm human skin feeling comforting after the cool, wet tentacles.

"Did you like that?" Atsushi asks, stroking his fingers through Tatsuya's hair as he lies beside him. He partially shifts his arm into a long tentacle just so he doesn't have to get up to grab a damp towel to wipe Tatsuya down with.

"I really did," Tatsuya murmurs, his eyelids drooping, a content smile tugging at his lips. "Glad I found you, Atsushi."

"Yeah." Atsushi presses a kiss against his forehead. "I'm glad you found me too."


	3. Kasamatsu/Kise: Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu goes to the sea for the summer and meets merman!Kise.

Kasamatsu takes a deep breath and coughs as the sea water fills his mouth, but then Kise's mouth is on his, breathing air into it. Kise's strong tail pushes them to the surface and Kasamatsu gasps for air, his lungs burning. He clings to Kise's shoulders, panting, fingers stroking over the smooth scales beneath them. Kise has his lips on Kasamatsu's neck, kissing it, mouthing at his adam's apple, sucking against his pulse.

They're alone out here in the ocean, late in the afternoon. It's an overcast, windy day, building up to a summer storm and no one is interested in coming to the beach when it's like this. Not unless they're like Kasamatsu, whose interest lies not in the beach itself, but the inhabitants of the sea.

"We'll go to land," Kise decides, the fluke of his tail stroking against Kasmatsu's feet so slowly that it feels like a gesture of affection. He smiles at Kasamatsu like he's the sun, pressing a kiss to his lips before letting go of him. "Can you swim there?"

They've come further out into the sea than Kasamatsu would go by himself. The beach seems an impossible distance away, and Kise seems to understand that without Kasamatsu even needing to say. He takes Kasamatsu's hand and pulls him along, strong tail propelling him forward, and all Kasamatsu can do is marvel at the strength hidden in his graceful body.

Kise beaches himself in the wet sand, lying on his back and pulling Kasamatsu on top of him. The weak sunlight that shines through the clouds doesn't do Kise justice, his iridescent golden scales shining, but not sparkling the way they did on the day Kasamatsu first met him. He's beautiful anyway, his face looking human if not for his black eyes and pointed teeth. He has blond hair that he pushes out of his face, a long, beautiful neck with gills on it, his broad shoulders scattered with golden scales across his skin, down his muscled arms, down his back and torso, more scales than skin until his hips, where his long, powerful tail begins.

Kasamatsu had expected himself to fall in love with the sea when he came here for the summer, but not like this.

"You'll make me blush, staring at me like that," Kise smiles, his webbed fingers taking hold of Kasamatsu's shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. "It's unfair, what you do to me."

"You're one to talk," Kasmatsu murmurs and dips his head, kissing along Kise's jaw, then down to his neck. His lips are gentle over Kise's gills, making him shudder with pleasure, and he kisses his way down to Kise's collarbone.

"Please," Kise breathes, his fingers at the waistband of Kasamatsu's board shorts.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu replies, pulling them down, kneeling up and getting them off his legs entirely.

He's half-hard, shivering as Kise wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

"So warm," Kise murmurs, sounding so thrilled by this simple fact. "You feel so good."

Kise is coldblooded, and of course Kasamatsu will feel warm to him, but he doesn't bother mentioning it. Instead, he just rocks his hips into Kise's touch.

"I want to…" Kise trails off, pulling Kasamatsu closer, pressing Kasamatsu's cock to his scales, rubbing it against them. The texture makes Kasamatsu's breath hitch and he grinds against Kise even harder, until Kise moans, running a hand down his scales, fingers spread out.

There's an opening against Kise's scales, that Kasamatsu doesn't even notice until he sees the tip of Kise's pale pink cock peeking out against it. Not one, Kasamatsu realises as he curiously runs his fingers along it to coax it out, but two. They're long, curving away from each other once they're all the way out. Kasamatsu hesitates, but Kise simply pulls him closer, guiding his cock in between both of them.

Kasamatsu swears under his breath. The inner sides of Kise's cocks are textured, covered with tiny ridges that feel so amazing against him as they grind against each other.

"Like that," Kise sighs, pressing his head back against the sand, and Kasamatsu takes hold of Kise's cocks with one hand, thrusting between them. Kise moans louder, his tail flicking against the sand, splashing a little as the tide starts to roll in, reaching up to Kasamatsu's toes.

Kasamatsu thrusts harder, squeezing down on Kise's sides with his thighs, panting loudly. They're lucky the beach is deserted but Kasamatsu is so far gone that he doesn't think he'd care, even if it wasn't.

Kise's tail thrashes harder, splashing sea water over Kasamatsu's back this time. He's whining, high-pitched and needy, and then he's coming from both cocks, spilling all over both of them. Kasamatsu moans, taking a few more thrusts until he's coming too, all over Kise's scales and skin.

With a satisfied hum, Kise pulls Kasamatsu down to lie on top of him, kissing him. Kasamatsu kisses back, both of them panting against each other's mouths.

The waves reach further up the sand, splashing over their skin as they lie there, like the tide is coming to wash them both back out to sea. Kasamatsu is more than happy to let it do exactly that.


End file.
